epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Thunder Elemental
The Thunder Elemental is a foe and a summon in . It appears mostly in Waste Disposal Plant. It is a member of the Elemental enemy class. Appearance The Thunder Elemental is a black, reptilian creature with yellow eyes that wears golden "armor" with a massive spiky protusion on the side of it. It has an arm cannon on its left hand and has a yellow energy sword in the place of its right hand. Like other elementals, the Thunder Elemental floats over the ground, and in either case lacks legs - it instead has a weird shape possibly meant to be a tail. Overview Like the other Elementals, the Thunder Elemental is a high-class foe which packs sizable elemental might. Despite the description, the Thunder Elemental only uses highly elemental attacks. Its repertoire is fairly straight forward, specializing in heavy elemental damage though it can also inflict and . Although the Thunder Elemental only has a single area-of-effect attack, its high-powered skills can give it the ability to tear through weaker players. On harder difficulties, the Thunder Elemental starts the battle with Charge, letting it use Thunder Blast right away. The Thunder Elemental absorbs , and resists both and . It does have a couple weaknesses of note; while attacks such as Lumber work best, and skills such as Iceshard and Flood respectively can dish out some serious damage. It is worth noting that along with other Elementals, Thunder Elementals can drop Cake — consumable items that permanently boost by 2%. However, as this is only an 1% chance, it is generally not worth the grinding to get Cake. Statistics and incorrect] attacks. |HP = 340 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 7 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4.1 |Exp = 62 |AP = 8 |SP = 8 |Gold = 75 |Hit2HP = 30 |fire = 50% |thunder = 200% |ice = -60% |earth = -80% |bomb = 50% |water = -60% |stun = 100% |freeze = 50% |syphon = 50% |death = 50% |item1name = Plasma Ball |item1chance = 20% |item2name = Topaz |item2chance = 10% |item3name = Dragon Scales |item3chance = 25% |item4name = Gunpowder |item4chance = 30% |item5name = Cake |item5chance = 1% }} On Hard and Epic difficulties, enters the battle with 2x , which allows to use the strongest attack from the get-go. Attacks and Abilities |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = B |Attack3 = Big Spark |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 50 |Type3 = Physical |Element%3 = 80% |Element3 = Thunder |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Charge |Target4 = Self |Type4 = None |Element4 = None |StatusStrength4 = 2x |StatusIcon4 = |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Notes4 = Charges to use Thunder Blast. |Attack5 = Thunder Blast |Target5 = All |Power5 = 45 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Thunder |StatusChance5 = 40% |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = U |Berserk5 = U |Notes5 = Requires and expends . }} Despite Bestiary's description of the foe, it does not have any Bomb-elemental attacks at its disposal. Battle logic * Charged → Thunder Blast; * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Double Slash; * Otherwise → Double Slash (1/4), Glowing Blade (1/4), Big Spark (1/4), Charge (1/4). Summon Can be obtained in the Waste Disposal Plant, one screen to the right and one screen up from the toxic pool, from a chest guarded by a battle that appears as a Thunder Elemental. Upon activation, a Thunder Elemental will charge up and unleash Thunder Blast on the foes. |Acc = 130% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes Category:Summons